


О случайностях, ошибках и последствиях

by Kelebrian_K



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelebrian_K/pseuds/Kelebrian_K
Summary: Никогда не доверяйте эмоциональному демону термос со святой водой.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	О случайностях, ошибках и последствиях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whump or die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636013) by readingwritingcrying. 



Когда Кроули забирает клетчатый термос из рук Азирафеля, он держит его, едва касаясь стенок, будто бы если он сожмет пальцы сильнее, то сразу же превратится в черную жижу прямо на полу своей Бентли. Конечно, этого не должно произойти, но он все же предпочитает обращаться с этой вещью очень осторожно. Совершенно естественное желание — держаться подальше от святой воды, особенно когда эта — _святейшая_. Даже сквозь термос Кроули чувствует ее силу, бурлящую под кончиками пальцев. 

А потом звучит фраза, засевшая в его голове, должно быть, до конца вечности: 

— Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули. 

Он старается не думать об этом, возвращаясь в свою квартиру под Смерть Черного Ангела и представляя, будто просто едет на небольшое искушение. Чудесным образом он мчался по Лондону (он не замечал потоков машин, и те в свою очередь решили не замечать его) и совершенно не понял, когда в песне снова появился голос Фредди, однако он успел доехать до того времени, когда бы музыка изменилась полностью. 

Лифты, по мнению Кроули, обладают слишком нервной энергией, так что он предпочитал пользоваться лестницами. Те, конечно, не заставляли его добросовестно проходить все ступеньки, так что мгновением позже он уже захлопывает дверь квартиры чуть менее агрессивно, чем того требует гнев. 

Потому что на самом деле он не сердится. И чем больше он желает злиться на Азирафеля, тем сильнее не может. Вместо того он лишь раз за разом прокручивает голос ангела у себя голове. Грудная клетка болит тем особенным образом, когда дают надежду лишь за тем, чтобы сразу за этим отнять ее. Это не небольшая опустошенность. Гораздо большее. Нечто, в чем он вряд ли осмелится признаться себе. 

Кроули небрежно ставит термос на край стола (однако все еще с долей осторожности — он расстроен, а не идиот) и опускается на диван. На что он вообще надеялся? Что ангел видит в нем нечто большее, чем соперника? Кого-то, с кем можно договориться? Провести вечер вместе. Множество вечеров. 

_Что-то значить друг для друга?_

Демоны не могут рассчитывать на подобные вещи. Все, что они получили, — это агрессию, грехи и ужасное количество бумажной работы. Ему повезло, что Азирафель был так любезен и добр к нему. Он должен быть благодарным. 

Но опять же, он был демоном. Разве это не его право — быть немного эгоистичным? 

Кроули решил, что ему стоит сделать то, что ему удается делать лучше всего, когда он встречается с неприятной ситуацией: вздремнуть. И, желательно, подольше. Он надел шелковистую черную ночную рубашку и лег. 

Закрыл глаза. 

Позволил расслабиться каждому мускулу. 

Замедлил дыхание. 

… Он пытался считать, думая о чем-то скучном. Перевернулся. Поправил свои подушки. 

Он не мог спать. 

Кроули не сдался так просто. Сначала он попробовал все обычные способы заснуть, потом прибегнул к тем, которыми не пользовался никто (к примеру, люди не могут спать на потолке, но если Кроули хотел — он мог спать где угодно). Однако через неделю ему пришлось признать свое поражение. Следующим средством после сна был алкоголь. Потому что он устал. Слишком устал думать об одном ангеле и чувствовать вещи, которые демоны вообще-то чувствовать не способны. 

Кроули налил вина и прошелся по квартире. Оно быстро превратилось во что-то более темное и гораздо более крепкое, так что скоро он был ужасно пьян. Именно в такие моменты отвратительные идеи кажутся крайне заманчивыми и выглядят как Очень Хорошие. С оккультными (да и эфирными) существами это работает точно так же как и с людьми. Поэтому не стоит удивляться тому, что Кроули поднял трубку и набрал номер Азирафеля (чья голосовая почта существовала, но никогда не была, в отличии от его, Кроули, правильно настроена). 

— Ззирафель, — протянул он в трубку, — прст, хотел позвонить тебе. Эм, нет, поговорить. Неважно, если ты не возьмешь телефон. 

Кроули сделал паузу, неуместную для записи, но он должен хотя бы попытаться собраться с мыслями. 

— Думаю, ты не хочешь. Не думал, что это будет столько значить после всех тысяч ле… , ээ, неважно. Перезвони, ангел, — это было прекрасной последней репликой. Настолько же прекрасной, как и позвонить мертвецки пьяным своему больше-чем-врагу ангелу. По крайней мере лучше, чем закончить сломанным и резким шипящим звуком. 

Азирафель не перезванивал. 

Кроули позвонил снова. И снова. И, может быть, еще несколько раз. Каждый раз он с тревогой проверял кабель своего телефона. Иногда он шатался взад и вперед, иногда сидел, растянувшись на стуле (на самом деле, троне). 

Если спросить Кроули, что он делал во время этих односторонних звонков, он вряд ли сможет вспомнить достаточно, чтобы ответить. Конечно, в здравом уме он бы ничего не рассказал бы Азирафелю. Однако он звонил несколько раз за неделю. Потом дулся пару дней и начинал снова. 

В последний раз он просто бросает трубку на середине предложения. Очевидно, это не работает. Азирафель игнорирует его почти так же, как игнорировал в Начале. 

Аппарат удовлетворительно треснул, разбившись о столешницу. В этот момент Кроули решает, что нужно протрезветь, по крайней мере немного, потому что алкоголь лишь увеличивает количество эмоций в закрытой одинокой квартире. 

Ломать вещи оказалось приятно. Он прошел в свой сад и быстро приметил растение с немного опавшими листьями. 

— Ты, — рычит Кроули и вырывает дрожащий цветок за стебель. Горшок падает и бьется, и острые края терракоты режут его ладони, заставляя шипеть. 

Глупый ангел. Как он не видит, насколько _медленным_ стал теперь Кроули? Зачем дразнить только лишь для того, чтобы потом отстраниться? И почему он чувствует, будто его сердце разбито, если ему изначально было не на что надеяться? 

Он превратился в маленький разрушающий ураган посреди своей квартиры. Горшки не были каменными или бетонными, а потому им было нечего противопоставить его гневу. Все, что можно было разбить, было разбито. Все, что можно опрокинуть, — опрокинуто и сброшено на пол. Кроули упивался этим чувством. 

Однако опрокинуть этот столик было большой ошибкой. И вовсе не потому, что он так нравился своему обладателю. Нет. На нем просто стоял тот самый клетчатый термос, так небрежно оставленный там эмоциональным демоном. Он упал, сильно ударившись об пол. Крышка треснула. 

Кроули успевает лишь глубоко вдохнуть прежде чем вода попадает на его кожу. Он заходится в нечеловеческом крике, пока горящая плоть на его руках и ключицах стекает черной жижей. Все что он может — это маленькое демоническое чудо, чтобы вода больше не вытекала. Даже от этого небольшого усилия в глазах темнеет и мир покрывается пятнами. Он падает на пол, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Его сердце (необязательная деталь, но он, все же, как и многие люди, волнуется, когда не слышит его во сне) колотится как бешеное, перекачивая адреналин по его телу. 

Больно. Господи, как же больно. Несколько секунд ему казалось, что он действительно умирает, и тогда он позволяет себе закричать, обхватив себя руками. Почему он умирает вот так? По нелепой, совершенно дурацкой случайности. Достаточно сложно принять это, будучи на самом деле бессмертным. Никогда Конец не казался ему таким реальным, как в эти несколько секунд неопределенности. 

Жгучая боль постепенно утихала, уступая место болезненной пульсации, и Кроули понял, что не умрет. Крики стихли, смешиваясь со сбитым дыханием и редкими стонами. Правая рука и грудь были сильно обожжены, так, что тяжело было даже сесть. Кроули попытался выпрямиться, но это только вызвало новые волны боли и тошноту, заставив его задыхаться воздухом, который на самом деле даже не был ему нужен. 

В общем, вряд ли все могло быть еще хуже. Поэтому стоит ли удивляться, что именно это и произошло. 

В дверь нерешительно постучали, потому что кто-то вдруг подумал, что это самое лучшее время для визита. Из последних сил Кроули поднял и вцепился зубами в свою левую руку, чтобы не шуметь. В воздухе повисла хрупкая тишина, словно балансирующий на конце пальца карандаш. 

— Кроули? Я знаю, ты там.

Ох, _черт_. Черт-черт-черт. 

Неужели Азирафелю действительно приспичило появиться без предупреждения? Сейчас? Кроули мучительно пытался найти силы хотя бы за тем, чтобы убрать разгромленную квартиру, но лишь тихо приглушенно застонал. 

— Кроули? Я вхожу, — решительно заявил ангел. 

— Нет, — запротестовал тот, но было слишком поздно. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы Азирафель, хотя бы поначалу, не понял выражения его лица. Правая рука была прижата к груди, так что может он просто не заметит? 

Ангел поперхнулся: 

— Что здесь произошло, мой дорогой? 

Черт бы побрал этого глупого ангела и его обращения. Как он мог говорить с ним в таком тоне, словно ничего не случилось, словно он не избегал общения несколько месяцев? Кроули очень хотел ненавидеть подобное, но на самом деле по большей части ему не нравилось лишь то, как эти слова заставляли его смягчаться. 

— Ничего. Я, — пытается он отвертеться. — Может мы перенесем встречу на другое время? Я немного занят, как видишь, — он ведет своей неповрежденной рукой. 

— Чем это? — Азирафель удивленно вскидывает брови, как всегда, когда Кроули не удостаивает его взглядом. 

— Ремонт, — грубо отвечает тот. 

Азирафель морщится и встает на колени, чтобы заглянуть Кроули в глаза: 

— Я получил твои сообщения, знаешь ли. 

Тот вздрагивает и шипит, скорее потому что одежда мучительно царапает сырую кожу, а не из-за слов ангела. Кроули не знает, как долго еще он сможет сохранять самообладание. Азирафель расценивает эту паузу как предложение продолжить. 

— Мальчик мой, ты заставил меня поволноваться, — он отвел взгляд. — Прости, я не мог прийти раньше, пока моя контора вела за мной пристальную слежку. Гавриил нанес мне визит, но все нормально, — он слегка сжимает правую руку Кроули и тот стискивает зубы, чтобы не плакать от боли. 

— Ты должен знать… это не потому что я не забочусь о тебе, — признается он. — Я просто… — ангел останавливается и Кроули осознает свою ошибку. Крохотный отчаянный и жалкий стон просачивается сквозь зубы, и этого достаточно Азирафелю, чтобы понять: 

— Тебе больно. 

Желтые демонические глаза встречаются с голубыми. Дыхание сбивается и каждый новый вдох дается немного сложнее, чем предыдущий. Если бы оно не было бесплатным, он бы давно уже отключил эту дурацкую функцию. 

— Не сссильно, — это была наглая ложь. 

Азирафель качает головой: 

— Кроули, скажи мне. 

— Нет, — тот тяжело вздыхает, — просссто уходи, и мы перенесссем наш откровенный разговор на попозже. 

Он хочет, чтобы это была сказано грубо и жестко, но слова звучат напугано и устало. Растянутое «с» застревает на губах и ужасно раздражает, но, как и многие вещи в его жизни, он не способен изменить это. 

Кроули практически жалеет об разбитых очках — хоть какая-то защита. Ангел снова начинает расспрашивать, но тот смотрит куда-то вдаль, поверх его плеча. Нет. Он не скажет. В конце концов, он все еще здесь, а значит ад не должен лишится единственной защиты из-за несправедливого обвинения демону. К тому же _там_ вряд ли соблюдают формальности. А если они узнают о Соглашении? Нет, Кроули будет молчать, пока ангел не расстроится и не оставит его на ночь. 

— … я заранее извиняюсь. 

А затем Азирафель делает то, чего демон вообще никак не мог ожидать — отнимает правую руку от его груди. Он кричит и вырывается из чужих рук, а ангел отшатывается, будто это обожгли его самого. 

— Нет, — его голос ломается, — нет, Боже, что ты с собой сделал? 

Спустя несколько вдохов Кроули восстановил свой голос: 

— Ангел. Ангел, это была ошибка, я бы никогда… — он замолчал, заметив наконец, сколько на лице Азирафеля было страха, что он просил святую воду именно для _этого_. И проклинал себя за то, что не понял раньше. 

— Я просто… думал, что ты не придешь больше. Расстроился. Поломал вещи. 

Азирафель с глубокой грустью еще раз оглядел окружающий их беспорядок и заметил треснутый термос лежащий совсем недалеко. Молча подобрал его (и чудесным образом на нем больше не было трещин) и осторожно поставил на верхнюю полку шкафа, не обращая внимания на висящую на одной петле дверцу. 

— Ты слишком беспечен, — упрекает он, но в голосе ангела совершенно нет строгости. — Позволь мне помочь, дорогой. 

Кроули кивает. Азирафель осторожно расстегивает его рубашку и стягивает ее с покалеченной груди и рук. Он задыхается от боли, но не позволяет себе кричать, зная, каким несчастным становится от этого лицо ангела. Неуместно большая часть его мозга внезапно думает о том, что он бы предпочел, чтобы первый раз, когда Азирафель снимает с него рубашку, был гораздо-гораздо _приятнее_. 

Несколько мышц под ключицей были сожжены достаточно сильно, но не до костей. Такая же полоса тянется на предплечье, в том месте, где стекала вода. Азирафель осматривает раны и хмурится от беспокойства. Он не может вылечить это чудом. Обычные травмы — да, но не те, к которым причастно божественное вмешательство. Все что он может сделать — поступить так, как поступают люди в таких случаях. 

Когда холодный крем касается его кожи, Кроули не понимает, от чего — жгучей боли или облегчения — он задыхается. Азирафель останавливается, позволяя привыкнуть к ощущениям. 

— Продолжай, — хрипит Кроули. — Уж лучше покончить с этим за раз. 

Азирафель кивает: 

— Я просто не хотел причинить тебе еще больше боли, — он продолжает осторожно, но как можно быстрее втирать крем. 

Затем Азирафель, едва прикасаясь к коже, накладывает бинты. И не смотря на то, что в процессе Кроули болезненно дышит, он не может не признать, что чувствует себя лучше. Ненамного, но все же. 

С грудью все было сложнее. 

— Боюсь, тебе придется сесть. 

Кроули пытается, но едва не падает от накатившей слабости. Тогда его ловят и поддерживают мягкие руки. Если бы ему не было так больно, Кроули бы наверняка заметил, насколько близко они теперь. Ближе, чем когда-либо. 

— Скажи мне, почему это случилось? — спрашивает Азирафель тоном человека, который уже давно прокручивает слова в своей голове и все никак не решается произнести их вслух. 

Кроули моргает: 

— Ты знаешь, — отвечает он обвинительно. 

— Может быть. Но все равно лучше сказать, — настаивает ангел. 

Кроули раздумывает. Он же демон, и ему в принципе нелегко кому-то доверять. Особенно вещи, которые причиняют боль. Вещи, которые он очень не хочет признавать. Вещи, которые, вероятно, отпугнут Азирафеля. Которые покажут, что он окончательно потерял контроль над собой. 

Но Кроули просто не мог отказать своему ангелу. 

— Ты… ты сказал тогда… И это заставило меня подумать, что ты хотел… не важно… но я просто понадеялся, понимаешь. И потом, я подумал, ты испугался. И я все испортил. Навсегда, — он не был уверен, что то, что он сказал, вообще имело смысл, и слова были в правильном порядке, или это было слишком скомкано и быстро. 

Азирафель уже закончил с бинтами, но все еще не отпускает Кроули. Мгновение, которое превращается во что-то, близкое к вечности, они сидят в тишине. 

— Знаешь, — говорит он так тихо, что Кроули едва разбирает слова, — это может быть и не Ритц, но есть один суши-бар, который мне очень нравится. Будет довольно неожиданно, если к следующей неделе кое-кто исцелится и мы случайно поедим там вдвоем. 

У Кроули заходится сердце. Он кивает и запинается, потому что мозг отказывает связать звуки в слова. Но Азирафель кажется и так все понимает. 

— Конечно, — все же выдыхает тот. Он позволяет помочь себе подняться и добредает до постели, поддерживаемый Азирафелем. Моргает, и в следующую секунду обнаруживает себя одетым в пижаму, но не обычную шелковую, а из мягкого хлопка, которая пахнет почти так же как ангел. 

Однажды Кроули уложили в постель (и однажды он очень не хотел выпускать одного ангела из объятий). 

— Азирафель, — позвал он. Ангел остановился. Он хотел произнести « _останься_ », но был не вправе просить так много, поэтому просто сказал:

— Спасибо. 

Плечи Азирафеля расслабляются и, хоть он не может этого видеть, ангел улыбается. Измученный, Кроули проваливается в сон. 

И несмотря на то, что на следующий день ангел исчез, все сломанные вещи чудесным образом оказались в порядке. И даже на своих местах. Ну, почти. Однако Кроули все равно считает это победой.


End file.
